


Calcabrina

by ImpishTricksters



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: @ zemus: Get fucked, Kinda fluff?, Rubi tries to be a good dad, also young golbez, also zemus struggles to control him, his childhood mustve been interesting.., i like writing stuff with young golbez, no beta we die like men, scarmi is there, zemus is a dick, zemus ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/pseuds/ImpishTricksters
Summary: A young Golbez finds himself bored. Between training and sleep he has little to do until Rubicante finds a solution to his boredom. Whether the solution is good or not, they will have to see.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Calcabrina

**Author's Note:**

> I am back and I am overthinking. I am writing a lot atm but a lot of it is too AU-y to post it here. But i think this one is just fine. Golbez age might be off. Dont kill me, please. Also trying new formatting! Yay!

Golbez was staring out of one of the windows. All one could see was clouds and the endless blue sky passing by, it didn’t entertain the 10 year old. Barbariccia was busy holding up the tower, she had sent him away while pressing a few buttons on a control panel. Scarmiglione was running around muttering something and Rubicante he couldn’t find anywhere. So, he sighed, resigned to his fate of boredom. 

He was scratching the windowsill as he heard the low crackling of fire and felt an unnatural heat. Golbez swung around, staring at Rubicante who was already about to move on without paying attention to him

“I’m bored!” 

The fire fiend lowered his stare, thought shortly and nodded. 

“Well, we have to do something about that of course!”

He swung his weight around and headed to the closest stairs, presumably to descend. Golbez followed him, barely keeping up with the flame autarchs steps, fueled by childish curiosity. As Rubicante took several stairs at once Golbez attempted jumping down two at once, failing and almost falling down the stairs like he had seen Scarmiglione do so often. After a near endless descend they had arrived by the…Storage room? What ever could they find here? He didn’t finish thinking up toys as Rubicante pulled out wooden planks. 

“I figured this situation would come up…”

A red band wrapped around the planks, infusing magic into them and giving them a new shape. Golbez couldn’t see, they were hidden by Rubicantes large hands. 

“I introduce to you… Calca and Brina.” 

Two dolls jumped from his hands, moving weirdly as their joints tried to smooth out. They waved and their mouths formed smiles. One doll seemed to be a girl and the other seemed to be a boy. Golbez stared at them, fascinated by the display of magic before Rubicante ushered him and the dolls, they could even walk on their own!, out of the storage room. He ran back up dolls in hand and started to play.

A few days later Golbez found himself sitting in one of the main rooms, alone once again unless you could call two magical dolls companions. They did their best to entertain, even as they were somewhat one-note. He stared at them intently as his thoughts clouded. Distant steps didn’t bother him as the dolls glowed. 

“Č̸̹͇̫͈̣̔͛́̽̓̈́̉̈̍ơ̸̼̄̓͛̍̀̀̕̚͝͠m̷̧̙̱͔̹̮̖̍͗̐̈̄̂̈́̎̽̚͝b̶̧͈͎͖̖͔̤͊̿͆̃̎͆̓̿̍͐̐ͅi̷̱̜̜͇̝̲͓͕̥͙͎͖̟̞͈̽̆̏̿̽̅͝n̵͖͚͈̱͌̌̈́͌̐̔̀͂̕e̴̫̐̅̔̈́̔̏́.”

The next thing before his eyes was one gigantic doll, more than twice his size and growling. He sat and stared as he was suddenly ripped upwards and thrown towards Scarmiglione who rushed him out of the room with a “We suddenly have to do something somewhere else!”. Flames burst out somewhere behind him; more he couldn’t see as the fiend of earth rushed him forward against his will. 

A few days later Rubicante had explained to him that the dolls had malfunctioned and broken and promised him to make new toys for him.


End file.
